


Mean Boys

by glitterydesires



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mean Girls Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterydesires/pseuds/glitterydesires
Summary: Gerard Way lived in Africa for years with his scientist parents so he was home schooled. Because of underfunding, he had to come back to the US. Gerard then has to go to public high school in an Illinois suburban town. Here, he meets "The Plastics" who show him through thee chaotic halls.This is based on both the movie and musical
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Frank Iero, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	1. A Cautionary Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard - Cady  
> Frank - Regina  
> Ray - Gretchen  
> Mikey - Karen  
> Ronnie Radke - Janis  
> Alex Gaskarth - Damien  
> Lynz - Aaron Samuels  
> Pete Wentz - Kevin G  
> Mrs. Sarah Paulson - Mr. Duvall  
> Mr. Mark Hoppus - Mrs. Norbury

"Hi and welcome to high school. You are about to hear a story about our friend Gerard," Alex begins  
"And how his decisions led to another boy getting hit by a bus." Ronnie adds.  
"No one died though,"

Gerard walks in.

"Who are you guys talking to?" Gerard questions.

Ronnie and Alex just smile and wave

"But how far would you go? to be popular?"

"Would you resist?"

"Ok, listen. we all know I am not the smartest sometimes, especially when it comes to love." Gerard interrupts and looks around.

"Shh don't spoil the story." Alex says, "So anyways, some people just enjoy being mean and it's much easier than nice."

"Maybe this story will make you think twice." Ronnie adds. 

"So let's now delve into this cautionary tale."


	2. It Roars

Gerard and his parents are outside getting ready for the first day of school. He is wearing a red flannel and blue jeans. 

"Here's your lunch. I hope you enjoy the chips I packed." Mrs. Way smiles.

Gerard then packs the lunch in his backpack. Mr. Way grabs his phone to take a picture of Gerard. Gerard stands by a tree and smiles. 

They then get in the car to drop him off. He begins to walk into school when there's a bus that comes out of nowhere. He jumps and catches his breath. Gerard then walks into his first class, Homeroom. He looks around the room. The walls are yellowish and there's different posters all around it.

He sees a girl walking by and tries to make friends.

"Hi. I don't know if you know me but I'm Gerard Way and I am new here," Gerard introduces.

"Talk to me again and I kick your ass." The girl responds.

She then walks away. Students begin sitting down. He looks confused where to sit so he finds a random seat. 

"You don't want to sit there. That girl's boyfriend sits there." Ronnie acknowledges.

Gerard gets up and the couple begins to make out on the desk. Gerard finds another desk.

"Not there either. He farts a lot." Alex adds.

Gerard continues walking and looking. He then bumps into a man wearing a blue sweater and black jeans who is walking in with coffee. Everyone starts laughing.

"I am so sorry!" Gerard insists.

The man starts to take his sweater filled with coffee. A woman walks into the classroom in a blue suit.

"Mr. Hoppus?" The woman walks in. She is the principal, Mrs. Paulson."

"Is my t shirt stuck to my sweater?" Mr. Hoppus asks.

Gerard helps Mr. Hoppus by putting his sweater down.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Paulson asks.

"Totally!"

"Oh how was your summer?"

"I got divorced,"

"Well I fell off wife's bike and fell on my arm."

Mrs. Paulson shows her cast.

"I win."

Mrs. Paulson then turns to the whole class to speak, "I am here to let everyone know we have a new student joining us today. He just moved here all the way from Africa. His name is Jared Way."

"Hi, that's me and it's Gerard."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Gerard. I am Mr. Hoppus. I'll be your Homeroom teacher. I see you are also going to be in my Calculus class. I bet you really had good math teachers at your old school."

"Actually I was homeschooled."

"That's a good way of saying you took money from my union."

"Oh. No. I was homeschooled in Kenya and I love math."

"That's the. nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Well take a seat."

Gerard takes a seat. 

"I will get going now. If you need anyone to talk to remember I am here." Mrs. Paulson insists.

Mrs. Paulson then leaves the class.

Time goes by and the bell rings. Next classes are literature, French, and science. Gerard is surprised by a lot of things. The first day was a big cultural shock. He couldn't believe that he had to raise his hand to go to the bathroom or that eating in class depended on the teacher. Gerard walks around the cafeteria to find where to sit. No one let's him sit with them so he sits in the bathroom. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better.


	3. Where Do You Belong?

Gerard walks into home room again. This time, sitting next to Alex and Ronnie. There is silence for a few minutes. 

"Is that your natural hair color?" Alex asks.

"No, I just love dark red. Actually I have been dying it like this for about 2 years now." Gerard interjects.

"It's gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"See this is the color I want." 

Alex grabs some of Gerard's hair.

"This is Alex. He is too gay to function. I'm Ronnie." Ronnie introduces.

"Nice to meet you guys,"

"Nice wig Ronnie. What's it made of?" A random blonde boy asks.

"Your mom's chest hair."

"Well anyways, I'm Gerard. Do you guys know where room 710 is? My next class is PE."

"I think it's in the back building." Ronnie responds. 

"Oh yea it is. We can go take you there." Alex adds.

"Thanks." Gerard responds,

The bell then rings. Alex and Ronnie walk out with Gerard.

"Watch out. New meat coming through." Alex announces.

Alex reads Gerard's schedule.

"PE/Health, APUSH, and you are in Calculus as a junior?" Alex wonders.

"Yea. I love math."

"Ew why?"

"Because math is the same in every country."

"True. You are deep."

Gerard looks behind him.

"So where is the back building?" 

"It got burnt down in 2004."

"Won't we get in trouble for not being in class?"

"No. We're your friends. Why would we do such a thing?" Ronnie responds.

Gerard agrees and takes a seat. He wonders what he missed that day.

The teacher, Mr. Urie, could be overheard in the gym,

"Don't have sex or you will get pregnant and die. Now everyone take some rubbers." Mr. Urie announces to the class.

On the grass, Alex has a notebook.

"So what made them stop homeschoooling you?" Alex asks.

"They wanted me to be more socialized I guess." Gerard responds.

"oh you'll be socialized alright. A little slice like you." Ronnie acknowledges.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're a regulation hottie."

"And as Junior co-chair of the student activities board, we volunteer to be the ones who make you feel welcome at North Shore High." Alex adds.

"So how do you spell your name, Jared?"

"It's Gerard."

"I will call you Jared."

Students begin to run across the track.

"Look at Mikey Way's gym shorts."

The shorts are black and go up to his thigh.

"Of course the Plastics are all in the same PE class." Ronnie comments.

"Who are the Plastics?" Gerard asks.

"Teen royalty." 

"If North Shore was a Tik Tok For You Page, they'd be on it everyday." Alex explains.

The class is on the field, appearing to be playing a game of volleyball. A boy with brown hair and blonde streaks up to his shoulder jumps up and hits the ball with his chest.

"That is Mikey Way. He's the dumbest person you'll ever meet." Ronnie acknowledges.

"He once asked me if there was a D in the word orange." Alex states.

A boy with curly brown locks shows up looking like he's taking pictures.

"And that one is Ray Toro. He's only rich because his grandpa invented Toaster Strudel."

"Ray Toro knows everybody's business. He knows everything about everyone." Ronnie includes.

"That's why his hair is so big, it's full of secrets."

A smaller boy with long black hair is being carried into the field by 4 other girls.

"And evil takes a human form in Frank Iero." 

"He may seem like your typical back-stabbing, selfish, asshole man whore but he is so much more than that. He is the star and the other two are his workers."

"Frank Iero. How do I even begin to describe him?"

Alex shows Gerard a video that Ray made. It's different people talking about Frank.

"Frank Iero is flawless."

"He owns two gucci belts and a Tesla."

"I hear he his hair is insured."

"He does car commercials in Japan."

"His favorite song is 'American Idiot''

"Once he met Evan Peters on a plane and he told him that Frank was pretty."

"Once he punched me in the face and it was awesome."

Alex puts the phone back in his pocket and they begin walking in the hallway.

"He always is dressed up nice and wins Spring Fling king."

"Who cares?" Ronnie questions.

"I do. Every year, the seniors host a dance for the younger grades called Spring Fling. Who ever gets elected gets the crown. I care as the activities director"

"Wow Alex you have truly out gayed yourself."

"Anyways, let's have a tour into the cafeteria, shall we?"

The three boys walk into the cafeteria.

"Varsity and JV jocks will throw you into a locker if you say hello. Next is the sexually active band geeks. There's those who eat their feelings and those who don't eat. I love eating cheesecake around them. It drives them crazy. The dance team, they like to compete. If they lose, their parents ground them."

"Then there's the woke seniors and the stoners"

"And us, the greatest people you'll ever meet."

"However, beware of the Plastics."

A boy with an orange Nikes sweater comes up to Gerard.

"Hi I am doing a lunch time poll and was wondering if you wanted someone to butter your muffin." The boy asks.

"My what?" Gerard looks confused.

"Is he bothering you? Awsten why are you such a skeeze?" Frank asks.

"Just trying to be friendly." Awsten defends.

"You were supposed to call me back." Ray replies.

"Awsten, you do not just come to a party to flirt and then prey on some poor innocent boy right in front of us. Do you want to have sex with him?" Frank asks.

"Um. No thank you." Gerard replies.

"There you go."

Awsten then walks away.

"Wait sit down." Frank insists.

Gerard takes a seat.

"Why don't I know you?" Frank asks.

"I just moved here from Africa. I was homeschooled."

"What?"

"Like I did school at home."

"Yea I know. I don't live under a rock. So you never been to an actual school before?"

"No."

"Shut up. Shut up."

Frank gasps.

"I didn't say anything."

"Homeschool? That's pretty interesting."

"Thank you."

"You're also very pretty."

"Thanks."

"So you agree? You think you're very pretty?"

"I don't know."

"Also I love your bracelet. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh my mom made it."

"It's adorable."

"So fetch." Ray compliments.

"What is fetch?"

"It's slang from England."

"So if you're from Africa, why are you white?" Mikey asks.

"Oh my god Mikey, you can't just ask people why they're white."

"Give us a second."

The three boys whisper to each other.

"So we were wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with us." Ray asks.

"Oh-" Gerard thinks.

"There's no need to thank us or even speak." 

"You're new and you don't know things. You need good friends. So see you here same time tomorrow." Frank adds.

"Oh and on Wednesdays we wear pink."

Gerard walks with Alex and Ronnie to the bathroom.

"So they want me to eat lunch with them." Gerard tells.

Ronnie laughs. 

"Oh my god. You have to do it and tell me all the bad things he says!"

"Frank seems sweet."

"Frank Iero isn't sweet. He's a back stabber who ruined my life."

"He's evil and fabulous." Alex details.

A guy walks by.

"So is all you guys going do, just gossip by the mirror?" The guy asks.

Alex then walks up to him.

"Oh my god, Danny De Vito I love your work!" 

The guy then runs out the bathroom.

"Damn you really hate Frank." Gerard acknowledges.

"Yes." Ronnie responds.

"Why?"

"It all started in 8th grade-" Alex begins.

"Alex, do not finish that sentence! Anyways, I just think it would be fun to be a little spy." 

"Isn't that wrong?" Gerard questions.

"Jared, would friends ever make you do something bad?"

"Guess not. Do either of you have something pink I can wear?"

"Uh no."

"Hell yes." Alex claims.

The bell then rings for Calculus class.


	4. Apex Predator

Mr. Hoppus takes attendance just as Gerard runs in. He takes a seat next to a brunette girl with a ponytail wearing a red shirt and a black short skirt.

"Hey I'm Lindsay." She introduces herself.

"Me Gerard is." Gerard hesitates. 

"Oh. Are you new?"

"Yea. I wanna make new human friends."

Lindsay laughs. Mr. Hoppus puts a problem up on the board. They are starting a unit today on limits. Gerard raises his hands since he knows the answer to the warm up question,

"X is 3." Gerard answers.

Mr. Hoppus puts another problem on the board.

"X is -2." Gerard answers again.

"Damn dude." Pete comments.

"Trying to make us feel dumb?" Lindsay jokes.

"Well I'm not trying. It's just happening." Gerard responds.

"Challenge accepted. I'll have to play at your level."

Gerard smiles.

"Do you have an eraser?" Lindsay asks.

"I would love to-I mean yes." 

Gerard grabs an eraser and gives it to Lindsay. 

It's then after school. The plastics and Gerard are sitting outside. 

"You can't wear a tank top two days in a row, you can only slick your hair back with gel once a week. I am assuming today is that day. Also you can only wear sweatpants on Fridays. If you break any of these rules, you can't sit with us. That's not just you. If I wore sweat pants today, I'd have to sit with the art freaks." Ray explains.

Frank looks at his granola bar.

"120 calories and 48 calories from fat. How much percent is that?" Frank asks. 

"48 into 120." Gerard explains.

"There's no way of knowing." Mikey thinks.

"If I want abs, I can't have more than 30%" Frank insists.

"Well if we cross multiply, we figure out that it's 40%."

"What ever. I'm going to wait til my mom gets here so I order cheese fries down the street."

Pete walks by as he goes down the steps.

“Yo, Africa, those fractions were  
tight. I’m Pete Wentz, captain of the North Shore Mathletes. We’re a very chill dope crew. Also, Mr. Hoppus says we’d get twice as much funding if we had someone from another country. So think about joining. Because we'd like to get jackets.” Pete states.

“You can't join Mathletes. It's  
social destruction.” Ray insists. 

“Mathletes? Ew, no. Why is he here.” Frank teases.

“I can hear you, by the way.”

“You were meant to.”

“Bet but just in case Gerard changes his mind.”

Pete gives Gerard a card and walks away.

“Damn. You are so lucky you have us to guide you. Here’s my number. Send me your address. I’m gonna take you to the mall and buy you some shoes.” Frank invites, “Alright. My mom is here. I’ll see you later.”

Frank, Ray, and Mikey then walk away. Alex and Ronnie then sit next to Gerard. 

“What did he say?” Ronnie questions.

“Did you see how he chewed up that boy to protect me?” Gerard realizes. 

“Yeah, she’s rude.”

“She’s the apex predator.”

“The what?” Alex wonders.

“The alpha. They’re predators, but if you’re on their good side, you can have a symbiotic or commensal relationship.”

“Frank Iero has no good side! It’s like you said, Jared. He’s a predator.”

At the mall, the plastics are looking at shoes.

“Gerard, look at these shoes. I might buy you the one with more of a heel. To lift your butt.” 

“Thanks?”

“The shoes! Buy them! Buy, buy!” Ray and Mikey say simultaneously.

Frank walks into the store.

“So, have you seen any one you  
think is cute yet?” Ray asks.

“There's this girl in my Calculus  
class. Lindsay Ballato?”

Ray gasps.

“No! That's Frank’s ex-girlfriend She just broke up with him this summer.”

“I thought he dumped her for Jamia?” 

“Irregardless! Ex-partners are  
off limits to friends. That's just, like, the rules of society. Don’t worry. I’ll never tell Frank what you said.”

Ray runs to Frank.

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” Ray cries.

Frank hands Gerard a shoe box. They continue walking around. 

“Oh my god there’s Awsten.” Ray notices.

Awsten is sitting with some blonde girl.

“No he can’t be dating Taylor. Let me try something.” Frank laughs.

Frank grabs his phone from his pocket.

“Hi this is Hugh from the Cannabis shop near fourth street. We’d like to discuss your recent purchase.” Frank calls.

Frank hangs up.

“She’s not going anywhere for a while.” Frank acknowledges.

“That was fetch.” Ray says.

They then go to Frank’s house.

“Your house is so nice.” Gerard comments.

“I know right? And my room is even better.”

Frank’s room is blue and black. There’s posters and a vanity.

The boys look at themselves in the mirror.

“My nipples show through this shirt.” Ray complains.

“I hate acne.” Mikey says.

“I need abs.” Frank comments.

Gerard pauses for a second, “My breath is gross in the morning.”

Mr. Iero walks in.

“you guys are so busted!” Mr. Iero jokes.

“Hi, Mr. Iero!” Ray and Mikey acknowledge.

“Did you fly dudes come in the  
through the garage? I didn’t even hear you.”

“Maybe that was on purpose.” Frank sighs.

Mr. Iero walks towards Gerard.

“Well, who are you?! We haven’t had fresh meat in a while.” Mr. Iero realizes.

“Dad!”

“I’m Gerard Way. I just moved here from Africa.” 

“Well welcome, Gerard, welcome to America. Have you seen any one think is cute yet? This district has the highest taxes but according to Frank, the most beautiful people.” 

“Um.”

“Oh, Frank! You’ll never guess what I found in the back of your closet!”

“Why were you in my closet?”

“I was doing that Japanese  
organizing thing where you take a little nap in a closet. Anyway, I found your--“

Mr. Iero holds up a pink book.

“Buuurnbooooook!” Ray notices.

“Gerard, this was just the funniest thing they used to do--“

“Hey dad, maybe go make us pina coladas.”

“Oh. Of course! I’m glad you’re only drinking in the house.”

Mr. Iero then walks out the room.

“Oh my God, we haven’t looked at  
this Burn Book in forever.” Mikey comments.

“Check it out, Gerard. We cut out  
people’s pictures from the yearbook and then we wrote comments.” Ray explains.

“Dallon Weekes is a grotsky little beyotch.”

“Still true.” Frank laughs. 

“Tyler Joseph is an ugly virgin.”

“Still half true.”

The three laugh.

“Ronnie Radke. Space-homo.” 

“I forgot about that.”

Gerard takes a deep breath.

“Oh my God, he’s so weird.”

“He is? He’s in my homeroom.”

“Well watch out cause he’s mental. People think he’s really good at art but it’s cause he had to do “art therapy.” Frank explains.

“Regina and Janis were best friends in middle school.” Ray adds.

“He was, like, obsessed with me.  
Then when I couldn’t invite him to my 13th birthday ‘cause my mom said I could only have six people, he went insane.”

“Who’s that?” Mikey asks.

“That’s that kid Alex.”

“Yeah, he’s almost too gay to function.” Gerard blurts out.

The Plastics laugh. Gerard then put his hand over his mouth. 

“I didn’t mean that in a bad way-“

“No. That’s funny. Put that in  
there.”

“Gerard, don’t worry. We only write stuff about “randos” in here. Friends are, like, very deserving of respect and--“ Ray assures.

“Ray, he gets it. Mikey, come with me. I wanna shave your face.” Frank responds.

“Ok just please don’t shave my head.” Mikey requests.

Ray follows them. Frank closes the door on him. Suddenly there’s laughter.

“Why are you laughing? I wanna laugh!” Ray pleads.

Gerard feels awkward now. He looks at the time and notices a text from Ronnie.

“Well I gotta go Ray. My mom wants me home. We’re having spaghetti with lots of oregano.” Gerard lies.

“Whatever. Ok have fun in Oregon.”

Gerard walks out and goes to the mall instead. He meets with Ronnie at Lush.

“So they have this thing called the burn book where they write about people.” Gerard shares.

“What they say about me?” Ronnie asks.

“Oh you’re not in it.”

“Those dicks.”

“Maybe you should steal the book.” Alex insists.

“No.” Gerard thinks.

“C’mon you’d expose Frank.” Ronnie begs.

Alex takes a granola bar with a white wrapper out of Gerard’s backpack.

“I’m hungry.” Alex says.

“Wait don’t eat that!” Gerard insists.

Alex had already taken a bite.

“It’s a Kalteen bar. It makes you gain weight. My mom would give them to the kids at homeless shelters.” 

“I can feel it working. Why was it in your backpack?”

“I wasn’t sure how long we’d be without food. Why are you eating random foods out of my backpack?”

“Ooh maybe grind it up in Frank’s meals with poison.” Ronnie thinks.

“Uh no.”

Ronnie frowns.

The next day at school, Gerard sits next to Lindsay again.

“New shoes?” Lindsay asks.

“Yea. Frank bought them for me.”

“Oh you and Frank Iero are friends?”

“Well kinda. Didn’t he break up with you?”

“Oh he’s spilling things about me?”

“No. Forget I said that. I’m weird.”

“It’s fine. I was just going to invite you to my Halloween party.”

“That’s grool.”

“Grool?”

“I was trying to say great but then I said cool so it was grool.”

“Haha okay. What’s the date?”

“October third.”

October 3rd was now Gerard’s favorite day.


	5. Revenge Party

It’s now October 30. Gerard is at home when he receives a Facetime from Frank.

“I know your secret.” Frank says.

“What do you mean?”

“Ray told me you like Lindsay Ballato. I mean do whatever you want. It’s your life. I have to tell you things about her though. All she cares about is school, being a girl boss, and tennis.”

“Is that bad?”

“Oh no but I can talk to her if you want.”

“You’d do that? Nothing embarrassing though right?”

“Of course not. But are you mad at Ray for exposing you like that.”

“Not really. Cant help that he’s an attention attractor.”

Ray’s voice can be heard from the background.

“I can’t believe you think I’m an attention attractor!” Ray yells.

“Love you both. See you tomorrow.”

Frank ends the FaceTime.

Gerard didn’t care. He had to get ready to see Lindsay tonight. He had to get his costume ready. He wasn’t sure what to go as because he noticed everyone his age usually does something like a meme of the year or a something sexy. He decided to dress like a zombie. Maybe that’ll be cool?

Gerard walks into the party to try and find Lindsay. He finds Ray and Mikey first.

“Why are you dressed so scary?” Ray questions.

“It’s Halloween.” Gerard responds.

“Have you seen Lindsay yet?” 

“You have fun with Lindsay. I’m going to find Joe Rogan’s sister, Brooke. Apparently she came down from NYU. College girls aye.” Mikey insists.

“That’s your cousin.” 

“Yea first cousin and it’s the sister.”

“No that’s not how it works.”

“Wait. Oh.” 

Lindsay walks by. She’s wearing a black tennis skirt with knee highs and boots with a tank top. Her hair is done in French braids.

“Hey your costume. It’s different.” Lindsay acknowledges.

“Thanks. Made it myself. I feel alone with this though.”

“Oh don’t. I was new once too. Well sorta. My mom said she’d rather have me at this high school so we’re using my aunt’s address. Uh don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“No worries.”

“How’d you do on the Kahoot in Calc?”

“Like 15th place.”

Here’s the secret, Gerard had purposefully failed half the questions.

“Damn. I got 4th. Maybe I can tutor you.”

“Totally. It would be grool.”

Lindsay laughs.

“I’ll get you a drink.”

“Thanks.”

Lindsay then walks to Frank who has bunny ears.

“Wow didn’t they say you’re supposed to wear a costume on Halloween?”

“Shut up. You know Gerard?”

“Yea. You know he’s kind of cute.”

“Well good because he has a crush on you. Also he’s going to do a spell for you to fall in love. He even has a shrine of you on his notebook.”

Lindsay rolls her eyes.

“That’s ridiculous.”

“No. Also don’t break his heart. Look at him. He’s a softie. He’s a soft boy.”

“That’s more attractive.”

“You don’t get it. When you left, I was so sad. I just don’t want you to break his heart like you broke mine!”

“But you broke up with me?”

“Who could break up with such a strong beautiful girl?”

Lindsay leans in and gives Frank a kiss. Gerard fills with rage and runs to Ronnie and Alex.

Ronnie and Alex are hanging out at Alex’s house watching scary movies. Gerard opens the door. They both scream.

“She took him back! Lindsay took Frank back!” Gerard yells trying not to cry.

“See I told you he’s a life ruiner Jared.” Ronnie comments.

“When we were in the eighth grade-“ Alex begins.

“No!”

“I already know. Frank didn’t want to invite you to his 13th birthday because there was only room for 6.” Gerard shares.

Alex sits Ronnie down and puts a pillow over his mouth. 

“Wow is that what Frank said?” ,Alex tells, “So it was before school when no teacher was at the soccer field. Frank said ‘I can’t invite you to my 13th birthday because I think you’re gay and we’re spending the night at a hotel so yea but are you?”

“What did Ronnie say?”

“What could he say? He was just attacked. It wasn’t a real question either. It was just middle school boy jokes. However Ronnie decided to say ‘No. I an a space alien serial killer!”

“Wow.”

“But Ronnie was 12. What else could he say? Then everyone started spreading rumors that he was a serial killer and was questioned by an officer.”

“It’s not even true. I haven’t technically killed anyone.” Ronnie claims.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Gerard. We are your true friends and we will take him down.”

“How?”

“First things first. Act like you still like them.”

It’s the next day at school. Ray walks up to Gerard.

“Hey, Frank wanted me to tell you that he tried to talk to Lindsay but she just wanted him back, and that’s not Frank’s fault.” Ray insists.

“I get it. I just hope we can all still be friends.”

“Aw. Of course. Also here’s a hug.”

Ray hugs Gerard then walks away.

Ronnie comes to Gerard with his notebook.

“Next let’s take away Frank’s only achievement. Being a hot person.” Ronnie insists.

“How?” 

Alex hands Gerard a Kalteen bar. Gerard smirks.

Gerard walks into the cafeteria and sees Frank and Ray. 

“What’s that?” Ray asks.

“Ugh I need to be more toned up. I eat these Kalteen protein bars when I need to work on my abs.” Gerard insists.

“I need some abs. Why is this in Swedish though?”

“They’re from Kenya. One of the official languages is Swedish.”

“Well bring me a whole box.”

Gerard then goes to Ronnie and Alex. Next in the notes is something about Ray.

“Next we need to make Ray Toro think Frank is mad at him.” Ronnie insists.

“I can’t do that. Ray is fragile.”

“Exactly. Maybe he can spill something we can use.”

Frank and Lindsay walk by holding hands. Ronnie hides the notebook.

“Lindsay, your hair looks so sexy today pushed back. Gerard, tell Lindsay her hair looks sexy today pushed back.” Frank persists.

“Your hair looks sexy. Pushed back.” Gerard frowns.

“Thanks. I’ll see you in calculus.” Lindsay notices and smiles.

Ronnie thinks of another idea and cuts a hole in Frank’s pants during PE. Later that afternoon, a lot of boys are walking with a hole in their pants. Anything can become a fashion statement if Frank does it.

Gerard then sees the Christmas card grams and has an idea. He writes one for himself from Frank. 

The next morning, it’s Christmas gram time. Alex is wearing a Santa costume to give them.

“Candy cane gram for Jamia! Glen coco! Four for you Glen coco! You go Glen Coco! Do we have a Jared Way?” Alex announces.

“Here.” Gerard responds.

“And none for Ray Toro bye.”

Alex then walks away.

“Who’s that from?” Ray asks.

“Oh from Frank. “Thanks for being such a great beat friend’” Gerard reads.

Ray grabs it from Gerard’s hand.

“Well if you and Frank are best friends now then you can be in charge of keeping all his secrets. For example, he bought you those shoes because he knew you wouldn’t be able to walk in them. And his natural hair is actually wavy and black. Also he totally cheats on Lindsay. He says he has SAT prep but really he’s hooking up with Jamia role playing as cats.”

“Frank pretends to be a cat?”

“No! They’re both cats! And I never told anyone this because I’m such a great friend.”

Later that day, Lindsay catches up to Gerard.

“Hey i don’t get your text and aren’t we supposed to start studying soon?”

“Yea just hold on. I realized I typed too fast in the text.”

“Yea because I don’t get what you mean by Frank is cheez its.”

Lindsay checks her phone and looks back at Gerard.

“Ok but what’s the cat emoji?” Lindsay questions.

“They act like cats.”

“What the-? Ok why are you telling me this?”

“You deserve to know. I respect you.”

“Well thanks anyways. You know I’m cancelling the tutoring session. I need to take my..cat on a walk.”

“I’m sorry.”

Mr. Hopous walks towards Gerard.

“Mr. Way. I need to talk to you about your quiz grade.” Mr. Hoppus states.

Gerard can feel his heart pumping.

“Oh.”

“Yea. See the work is marvelous but then the answer is wrong.”

“Weird. I’ll try harder.”

“Maybe you can come to the mathletes.”

“I can’t today. Frank said we have to rehearse our dance.”

“Rocking Around The Pole? They do it every year. Ok back to math, Pete Wentz can tutor you.”

“Oh Lindsay is tutoring me.”

“Is that right? Well tell Lindsay the reason you’re failing is because of the answers.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna keep pushing you. I’m a pusher.”

Mr. Hoppus then walks away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I have no idea if Joe Rogan even has a sister. I put the name Brooke just for the plot.


	6. Fearless

At Frank’s house, Gerard rants.

“Then he was like I’m a pusher Gerard.” He shares.

“Pusher? Like a drug pusher?” Ray believes.

“Ugh probably. I mean he does need more money for his stupid divorce.”

“Just write it out.”

Gerard angrily writes in red sharpie on the page.

Frank walks out the bathroom.

“These shorts won’t fit. Gerard these Kalteen bars suck!” Frank complains.

“No, you have to make sure you eat enough carbs to... activate them.” Gerard insists. 

“Stop playing with that stupid babyish book and help me find a safety pin!” Frank yells at Ray.

Frank holds the shorts and stomps around in his underwear. Ray flits around looking for a pin.

“He’s really grouchy ‘cause Lindsay broke up with him. Also he hasn’t had any protein in six weeks so her blood sugar is like weeeeeeee.” Mikey whispers.

“I don’t like how he talks to you.” Gerard responds.

“He would never hurt me. He’s just doing it to be funny.”

“Mikey, I can see your ass.” 

“It’s on purpose. I’m going for a  
look.”

“Is it “Boy who uses thirst traps as a coping mechanism?” ‘Cause you’re nailing it.”

“I think your shorts look fetch.” Ray comments. 

“Ray, stop trying to make fetch happen! It’s not going to happen!”

Frank stomps away.

“How long are you guys gonna keep up with this?” Gerard asks.

“I don’t know. I mean there’s other things he can be upset about. Like the fact his parents don’t sleep in the same bed anymore. Don’t tell him I said that.” Ray blurts out.

Later, that night, they’re at the talent show. It starts with Alex singing.

Gerard and Ray are getting ready in the bathroom.

“You know, I don’t know why he gave you a candy cane when he doesn’t even like you that much. Maybe Frank is mad at me because I found out about his nose job. Oh my god pretend you didn’t hear that.” Ray shares.

Pete is next and he’s doing free style rap. Afterwards, it’s The Plastics.

They get into place.

“Hey Ray switch places with Gerard.” Frank insists.

“But im always on your left.”

“That was when it was the three of us.”

“But no-“

“Do it. You’re getting on my last nerve.”

They do their dance to Jingle Bell Rock. All of a sudden, the radio begins to scratch. Frank tries kicking it. Gerard tries singing to make it less awkward. He notices people have their phone out. Frank does his finally where he does a split but instead he accidentally flashes his butt. He tries putting his pants up and runs but slips instead. 

There’s already 55 tags on Instagram of the video. It’s too late now.

It’s the next morning. The whole school and probably world know about the incident already. It isn’t all bad though. A lot of the comments are complimenting Gerard. The top were:

“Omg the red hair kid is the only one who kept singing!”

“Gerard looked cute.”

“Gerard seems real and not in a fake way.”

“His Instagram is all lions. Badass.”

“The most prettiest boy I’ve seen.”

“I like Gerard. He’s nice to me.”

Gerard and Ray have the same Literature class where they are assigned an assignment where they have to act as someone from the Roman era. Ray definitely did this after the incident because he gets really into reading it. It mentions stabbing Caesar.

Later at lunch, Ray and Mikey are sitting at the table. Frank is in sweatpants. It’s not Friday.

“I wasn’t even the worst part of the video. Is butter a carb?” Frank asks.

“Yes.” Gerard responds.

“Also did you redye your hair?”

“Yea.”

“It’s cute. Ray move.”

“Actually Frank you can’t sit with. You’re wearing sweatpants and it’s not Friday.”

“What?”

“Yea you heard me. No sweatpants unless it’s Friday.”

“Those rules aren’t real.”

“They were real the day I wore a vest.” Mikey complains.

“Because the vest was ugly with pins of cringe.” 

“You can’t sit with us!” Ray insists.

“Yea! How about you Gerard?” Mikey asks.

“Rules are rules.” Gerard agrees.

“Fine. Get yourselves back home. Ya dicks.” Frank fights back.

“Watch where you’re going.” A girl says as Frank bumps into her.

Everyone laughs in the cafeteria.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way.” Gerard admits.

“Oh it’s fine. Til someone gets hurt.” Frank responds as he walks away mysteriously.

It’s then next period. Gerard sits with Alex and Ronnie. 

“May I have your attention please for some announcements. First, we want to wish good luck to junior Ronnie Radke who is a finalist in the Illinois Art Expo this Saturday. Go, Lions! Even for art.” Mrs. Paulson announces. 

“Art! Art! Art!” Alex chants.

“Secondly, the Student Activities Committee voted and the theme of this year’s Spring Fling was a tie between “Circus Under the Sea” and “Elegance”, so we’re just gonna get balloons. Finally, the nominees for spring fling queen are Jamia, Lindsay Botello, and Taylor Swift.”

“And King?”

“Spring Fling king nominees are: Frank Iero, Ray Toro, Mikey Way-“

“Typical.”

“And Gerard Way.”

“That wasn’t part of the plan!” Gerard insists. 

“Maybe it was fake votes.” Ronnie jokes. 

“This is still exciting. Maybe I should make a congratulations post! Or is that too much?”

Alex takes Gerard’s phone. Gerard tries to get it back.

“Gerard. No I did a study on this. Our brains aren’t fully developed til we’re 25 which is why our teen years is when we are the most wild.” Alex explains.

“What if Lindsay texts me? I mean Frank and her broke up already.”

“I don’t know but if you need a ride to the art show, Alex borrowed his grandma’s motorized scooter.” Ronnie says.

“Ride to what?”

“The art show. Did you not listen to me?” 

“Oh that’s this weekend? Fuck. My parents invited me to this thing in Madison.”

Gerard takes a happy selfie.

“You seem sad about it.”

Gerard then walks out of class and sees Ray and Mikey.

“So what are we doing this weekend?” Ray asks.

“This weekend? It’s Tuesday.” Gerard responds.

“Yeah, the weekend is only...several days away.” Mikey adds.

“I have to go to this thing in Madison with my parents.”

“Your parents are going away?! You should have people over!” Ray insists.

“No, I’m going with them.”

“But if you had people over, we could invite Lindsay!”

“I guess I could get out of it.”


	7. More Is Better

Later that evening, Gerard talks with his parents.

“Ronnie wants me to go to his art show.”

“But i thought you wanted to see the opera.”

“Ugh. Please mom. This art show is so important!”

“Gerard can be trusted home alone. Let’s let him go.” Mr. Way says.

“Ok fine.”

Gerard happy dances and goes up stairs. He calls Lindsay. She responds.

“Hey congrats on your spring fling queen nomination!” Gerard speaks.

“Thanks i guess. These are stupid anyways.”

“Totally. Anyways. I’m having a party tomorrow night while my parents are in Madison.”

“Is Frank going?”

“No. You think I’m dumb? It’s gonna be a few cool people and you better be one of them girlie.” 

“Alright I’ll go.”

Lindsay then hangs up. Gerard calls Ray next to tell him the news.

“Oh my God. I told you. I’m honored that I was able to hook this up for you. And if there is anything I can do for you in the coming days-- clothes shopping or put self-tanner on your back, or make a sexy-but-subtle playlist.” Ray responds.

“Ray I get it.” 

“K. We’ll see you then.”

Ray hangs up.

It’s now the next day. Gerard’s parents have left. Ray and Mikey show up at the house waiting for Gerard’s look.

Gerard goes down the stairs in black pants and a silky pink vest with white undershirt.

“You look fetch!” Ray and Mikey exclaim.

“Here have a shot to pre-game.” Ray insists.

“I don’t drink.” Gerard tells.

“No it’s not drinking drinking. You just put it on your lips in one take.”

Gerard takes it anyways.

“So I got enough cheese and crackers for eight people. Is that enough?”

“Um-“

Mikey opens the door and so many people walk in.

Back at the Iero household, Frank is lifting 50 pound weights.

“Still lifting?” Mr. Iero asks.

“No I’m laying.” Frank responds.

“I know you’re not happy right now but remember you’re handsome because of your hair and face.”

“Oh my god. Stop talking about my looks.”

“I’m sorry. Hey you want some Jamba Juice?”

“No I can’t have a smoothie. I’m on an all carb diet! Why are you pestering me!”

“Because Gerard is having a party!”

“What!”

“Yes with Ray and Mikey. I saw it on my burner account I made when I thought you were sneaking out the house.”

“Those assholes!”

“I know right? But hey we can have a father son night with a slasher movie to get your anger out.”

Frank eats a Kalteen bar.

“Hey why are you eating a Kalteen bar? They used to give that to us in boxing to help us gain weight.” Mr. Iero explains.

Frank screams and runs to his room to lay on his bed.

Back at the party, Lindsay and Gerard are talking in Gerard’s room.

“Aragala.” Gerard mutters.

“What?” Lindsay asks.

“Oh I mean hi.”

“Oh well hey. Love the silky shirt.”

“Thanks.”

“This is a cool room. Is this picture of you on an elephant?”

“Yea. Kind of embarrasing.”

“No it’s not.”

“You know it’s my first time drinking not soda.”

“I can tell. As long as your safe.”

“Well thanks for caring.”

“No problem. Thanks for inviting me. Ugh I’ve been so mad at Frank.”

“You sure have.”

“So I was reading things online and read that the Maasai don’t have birthdays. They just become adults when ready.”

“Yea. Why did you read that?”

Lindsay starts to cuddle with Gerard and puts her head on his shoulder. 

“Don’t know. Just thought Kenya was a cool place to research. You ever miss it?”

“Not really. Although I noticed, you have to pay attention more there and it makes you feel awake. My mom and I used to play a game where we’d close our eyes and name all the birds we could hear but now that’s not a thing.”

“You’d ever lie to me Gerard? Because one thing I’m tired of is lying boys my age.”

“Course not sweetie. Well ok. One thing. I pretended to be bad at math to get you to talk to me.”

Lindsay gets her head off Gerard’s shoulder.

“Huh? You couldn’t just talk to me?”

“Well no because you belonged to Frank.”

“BELONGED?”

“Ok. I said that wrong.”

“And you failed math on purpose? For me?”

“Yes. But see it’s a clean slate now.”

“You know what. You’re just a clone of Frank.”

“I’m not. I swear.”

Gerard then projectile vomits. Lindsay runs out the room and out the house. Gerard follows.

Alex and Ronnie are in the scooter and drive up to Gerard.

“You dirty liar!” Ronnie exclaims.

“Ronnie I can’t explain.”

“Forget to invite us to your awesome party? Explain how there were 10 pictures of your party within 10 minutes?”

“I couldn’t invite you. I had to pretend to be plastic!”

“Oh you’re not pretending anymore. You’re plastic. Cheap, hard, cold plastic. Did you have an awesome time?”

“You’re the one who used me for your eighth grade revenge. It’s not my fault you have a crush on me.”

“WHAT?!”

“Oh no she did not.” Alex says as he stops the scooter.

“That’s the thing with you plastics. You think everyone is in love with you when actually everybody hates you. Lindsay Botello for example? She broke up with Frank Iero and she still doesn’t want you. You know why? Because you’re a mean boy. A dick!”

Ronnie throws his painting at Gerard.

“And i want my pink shirt.” Alex adds.

Alex then goes off on the scooter with Ronnie.


	8. World Burn

Frank gets off his bed and thinks of a plan. He grabs the burn book and pen.

“This boy is the nastiest little motherfucker I have ever met. Do not trust him. Hope he chokes on his own spit.”

He puts a picture of himself. Frank takes the book with him to school the next morning. He sits in Mrs. Paulson’s office.

“It’s terrible, Mrs. Paulson. I found it in the gym.”

“These things are very alarming. Is this true? Dallon Weekes made out with coach Urie?”

Frank continues crying.

“What does this say? Patrick Stump is a-“

“Broke whore.”

Frank continues crying.

“Calm down. We will get to the bottom of this.”

“Who’d write these awful things?”

“No worries.”

“There’s only three boys not in the book.”

Gerard, Ray, and Mikey are in Mrs. Paulson’s office.

“Have any of you seen this book?” Mrs. Paulson questions.

“Yes and no. I’ve seen it but it’s not mine.” Gerard explains.

“Get your story straight or else.”

“It’s not ours. It’s Frank’s he’s trying to get us in trouble.” Ray explains.

“Why would Frank call himself a nasty motherfucker?”

Mikey begins to laugh.

“This isn’t funny young man. There are serious allegations in this book. Also, why would he say that Lindsay lives out of district?”

Gerard’s eyes widen. He doesn’t remember telling anyone that.

Frank throws pages of the burn book in the hallways. Students start reading the pages.

“Made out with a hot dog? That was one time!” Halsey insists.

“Jack Barakat has a big ass? Who’d write that?” 

“Surprised I didn’t.” Patrick Stump responds.

Jack punches him.

“Settle down everyone!” Mr. Hoppus announces trying to grasp the attention. He finds his page of the book.

“Mr. Hoppus is a drug pusher.” It reads.

“Of course.”

“Ronnie Radke Space Gay” Ronnie reads, “Original.”

“Too gay to function!” Alex reads his page.

“That’s only ok when I say it.”

Mr. Hoppus runs to Mrs. Paulson’s office.

“The kids. They’re going crazy! I swear someone stabbed me with their pocket knife and I’m not sure.” Mr. Hoppus alarms.

Mrs. Paulson grabs a bat and breaks the fire alarm.

“I want everyone in these hallways to go to the gym immediately if you don’t want a suspension!”

Mrs. Paulson runs to the gym. “Whore Moans” is written on the board. 

“Coach Urie. Step away from the underaged teens.” Mrs. Paulson announces.

Coach Urie then runs. Everyone runs to the gym.

“Never, ever, in my fourteen years  
as an educator have I seen such vicious behavior. And I used to teach at a juvenile detention center! I have half a mind to cancel your Spring Fling dance!”

“No!” Everyone gasps.

“And i can’t anyways because we already paid the DJ. But don’t think I’m not taking this book seriously. We aren’t leaving until you guys at least respect each other.”

“We can’t have them here past 4.” Mr. Hoppus realizes.

“Ok until 4. Now who wants to start.”

“Someone in that book said that I like inhale and get high off clean air smelling febreeze but really, it’s just something that makes me happy.” Lana Del Rey admits.

Mrs. Paulson pauses for a good second.

“Um ok. I can’t do this. Mr. Hoppus, you seem to be a pretty good role model and can understand teens. You wanna take over?”

“I am? I don’t wanna talk to them though. One of them ripped my right shoe with a knife.”

“Well we have to say something to parents that’s positive.”

“Ok fine.”

Mr. Hoppus sighs and grabs the book.

“Ok. Everyone close your eyes. I want you to raise your hands if you’ve ever talked about someone behind their backs.” Mr. Hoppus begins.

Several people raise their hands.

“Ok now raise your hands if someone has ever talked about you behind your back.” Mr. Hoppus continues.

“See we all are a bit mean to one another. I think what we could do are a couple exercises to help us build community.”

Frank raises his hand.

“Ok, can I just say I feel we don’t actually have a clique problem at this school and some of us are actually victims in this situation?” Frank exclaims.

“Hmm ok. Raise your hand if you’ve ever been personally victimized by Frank Iero.”

Everyone raises their hand.

“Everyone grab a piece of paper and line up here.”

The students grab paper. 

“Cause one thing I know for sure,  
guys, is that calling someone ugly doesn’t make you better looking. Calling someone stupid won’t make you any smarter. And we have to stop beating each other up over every little thing. We all have bottled up anger. Let’s release it in ways that aren’t hate.” Mr. Hoppus insists.

Everyone gets on the table to read their apology. 

“Melanie, I’m sorry I called you a gap toothed bitch. It’s not my fault that you are.” Halsey reads and falls.

“Evan. I don’t hate you because you’re ugly. You’re ugly because I hate you.” Cody reads and falls.

“Ray, I’m sorry I laughed that  
time you got diarrhea on the Ferris wheel. And I’m sorry for repeating it now. And I’m sorry for the people who were below us.” Mikey reads and falls.

A girl with short curly blonde hair stands up.

“I just wish we could all get along like we used to in elementary school. I wish that I could bake a cake made out of rainbows and smiles, and we could all eat it and be happy.” The girl begs.

“She doesn’t even go here.” Alex announces.

“I just have a lot of feelings. I was here for a track meet.”

“Ok cool. Bye.”

It’s then Ronnie’s turn.

“Aw look. His dream come true. Falling into a pool of boys.” Frank comments.

Ronnie puts his note in his pocket.

“Okay, sure. I have an apology.  
So, I have this friend who is a new student this year, and I convinced him that it’d be fun to mess up Frank Iero’s life. So we gave him these candy bar things to make him gain weight. And we turned his best friends against him. Oh and then Gerard-- you know my friend Gerard? He got Frank’s girlfriend to dump him. then my friend Gerard turned out to be just as phony and selfish as Frank Iero. So my apology is to myself. ‘Cause I should have known  
better.”

They start chanting. “Ronnie! Ronnie! Ronnie!”

Frank then runs out the door.


	9. Stars

Gerard runs out the door to find Frank.

“Frank! Frank I didn’t mean for that to happen!”

“What? Know everyone hates me!”

“No. Listen to me.”

Frank let’s out a scream.

“You know what everyone says about you? They say you’re a jungle freak who is a less hot version of me! Yea so go take your shit fake apology and shove it right up your-“

A bus then goes in a hits Frank. This was the end. Not really. He just got hurt.

“Mom I didn’t push Frank Iero into the bus!” Gerard insists.

“I don’t know who to believe anymore.”

“Believe me. I’m your son.”

Gerard’s mom walks upstairs.

“Well this is just great. Everyone in the world is mad at me.” Gerard exclaims.

“We aren’t mad. Just scared and disappointed. Maybe you should do home school again.” Gerard’s dad claims.

“No. The only thing worse than going back would be not going back.”

“True. Ok I guess we will. What’s the name word? Time out?”

“You mean ground?”

“Yes. You’re grounded.”

“Fair enough.”

Gerard receives a call from Mikey and smiles.

“Hey.” Gerard answers.

“Hi.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No. Thanks for letting me vent.”

Gerard smiles and feels a bit relieved.

“I’m sorry for everything.”

“You know I did some thinking. I don’t do that often but one thing I stand by is the rule of twos.”

“Is that a math thing?”

“No. It’s basically how everything has 2 sides. Like yes you tricked us but you also had fun. Also how when coach Urie says his wife is in an open marriage but should leave ASAP, he’s probably lying. Lastly, how when Frank is mean, he just has anger in him that he doesn’t know how to release.”

“That’s pretty smart Mikey.”

“Thanks. Well goodnight and good luck tomorrow.”

“Thanks.”

Gerard hangs up. He feels better now.

The next morning, things feel awkward. He returns a paper to Mr. Hoppus.

“Oh hey kid. Want drugs?” Mr. Hoppus teases.

“No. I’m here to apologize. Also wheres Lindsay?”

“She is now being homeschooled.”

Gerard face palms.

“You know, the police looking through my rooms was quite the highlight. Also I found this calculator I thought I lost so that’s good.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re good. Welcome back nerd.”

“Thanks.”

“Also I heard you can’t go to spring fling.”

“Nope. “

Well I know just the way you can make this up.”

Pete approaches Gerard.

“Aye Mathletes 2020! Let’s do this! And yes a packed lunch will be provided.”

“Oof. Haven’t thought of math in a while.”

“Is this why you got a 100? That doesn’t lie.”

“You’re right. Ok I’m in.”

Later that day, it’s the Mathletes competition. Lindsay walks with a package of water and chips.

“Wait? Lindsay?” Gerard notices.

“That’s right. I’m a home school student and also the snacks girl.”

“Glad to see you but honestly I really hope you know didn’t write that.”

“I know it was Frank. No worries.”

“Do you get paid to bring water and snacks?”

“No. It’s for my volunteer hours and I’m not signing up for a church. Anyways, enough of me. Go get them!”

Lindsay gives Gerard a high five.

At the dance, Alex is counting the votes.

“This is important in our high school democracy people!” Alex insists.

“I’m voting for Frank because he was pushed into a bus.” Dallon announces.

“I’m voting for Gerard because he pushed him.” Jack says.

Back at the Mathletes competition, it’s just Gerard and a 14 year old junior.

“Ready to get owned pretty boy!” The guy says.

“Pssh that’s an insult?”

Mr. Hoppus puts the question on the board.

“Limit is 4.” The guy answers.

“Incorrect.” 

“Wait no. The limit does not exist!” Gerard realizes.

“North Shore has won the competition!” The announcer exclaims.

North shore team cheers.

“Now let’s go to the dance.” Mr. Hoppus insists.

“But im grounded.” 

“You’re already out.”

“True. Lindsay wanna be my plus one?”

“My student card is deactivated.”

“So? Let’s live a little.”

Lindsay smiles and holds Gerard’s hand. They go to the spring fling dance. Mrs. Paulson has a metal detector.

“Miss Lindsay, you don’t go to this school anymore.” Mrs. Paulson tells.

“I respect that. However, i already spent 60 dollars on my ticket and I mean, North Shore is already getting so much heat-“

“Ok fine!”

Lindsay laughs. Her and Gerard step inside.

Gerard heads to the bathroom and sees Frank. He is wearing a neck brace and a suit.

“Frank, you look handsome.” Gerard insists.

“I’m wearing a spinal halo.” Frank responds.

“I’m sorry about the bus. I feel like it’s all my fault.”

“Stop making this about you. I’m the one who got hit by a bus.”

“Well, I’m sorry about all the other  
stuff too.”

“Okay. Yeah. I’m going to forgive  
you. Because I’m on a lot of pain medication right now. You know I died for fifteen seconds, right? Spoiler alert: heaven looks like a really nice hotel in Miami.”

“That must have been scary.”

“When I woke up in the street, all I  
could see was my mom’s face and Ray’s big face looking down at me. And they looked so surprised. Not even sad, just like, surprised that I could be bleeding. Like they forgot I was a human person. I’ve actually been a human person this whole time.”

“I know. It’s weird when people treat you like you’re famous or something.”

“It’s amazing until it’s not. I know I have to change. I know I was harsh. And people say I’m a bitch. But you know what they would call me if I was a girl?”

“You’re being overdramatic?”

“Francis”. That’s what my mom was  
gonna name me if I was a girl, so honestly I’d rather be “bitch”.

“Well I’m sorry if I took your spot  
in the food chain-“

“Not your fault. Don’t apologize for things that aren’t your fault. And never apologize for being a boss.”

Frank expertly does his eyeliner through the head gear.

“If you’re going to be happy in  
life, Gerard, you have to not care what people say about you. Like truly not care. That’s what I keep trying to explain to Kanye West on Twitter but he blocked me.” Frank adds.

Frank and Gerard then walk out. 

Alex and Ronnie are dancing with each other.

“You know you maybe also should apologize.” Alex insists.

“But then that means I also did something wrong.” 

“ Okay, do we have all our nominees for Spring Fling King and Queen here on the stage? I just want to say that you’re all winners and that I could not be happier that this school year is ending. The winner of Spring Fling Queen is: Jamia.” Mrs. Paulson announces.

Gerard approaches Ronnie.

“Can we please talk?” Gerard asks.

“No. Alex and I are going to kiss.”

“Huh?” Alex questions.

“I’m serious Ronnie.” Gerard insists.

“Spring fling king is: Jared Way.” Mrs. Paulson announces.

“Oh my god.”

Gerard stands up to the podium and is handed a crown.

“Wow. Um, I think people voted for  
me ‘cause they think I pushed someone in front of a bus. Which is terrible.” Gerard begins.

“Not your fault! Don’t apologize!” Frank yells.

“No, I won’t. But what is my fault  
is the way I treated my friend Ronnie. So I’m sorry. I lied to you and I left you out, and if we’re not friends anymore, I understand. And I’ll still treat you with dignity.”

“You know it isn’t really required  
of you to make a speech.” Mrs. Paulson insists.

“Almost done, I promise. When I  
first moved here, I wanted everyone to like me so bad...I kind of lost myself in the process...We all do that, I think. We think we have to change ourselves to be good enough. But looking at you guys from up here... I wish you could see it. You’re awesome.”

“Really. Most people just take the  
crown and go.”

Gerard then breaks the crown and throws a piece to Alex, Frank, and Ray. Everyone cheers


	10. The Cautionary End

The plastics, Gerard, Alex, and Ronnie are helping pick up. 

“So there you have it everyone.” Alex announces he sweeps the confetti.

“Moral of the story: calling someone stupid won’t make you smarter.” Mikey insists.

“And the people you hate are still people too.” Ray insists.

“So don’t waste your energy and move on.” Gerard adds.

“If anyone tries to ruin the new peaceful energy that we currently have at this place-“ Frank states.

“We will make sure they hear this story first.” Ronnie concludes.


End file.
